


Stop hogging the blanket

by Tired_gay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I’m tired, M/M, aggghh, i decided to write klance, i should sleep, im gay, its all fluff, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_gay/pseuds/Tired_gay
Summary: Based off the prompt:“Stop hogging the blanket.”I cant write but it’s chill.





	Stop hogging the blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: my grammar is awful

Lance rolled over in bed, groaning, nearly falling off. Keith wrapped his arm round Lance’s waist pulling him into his chest.   
“You’ll fall off the bed.” Keith mumbled into his neck.   
“Maybe.” Lance wriggled trying to get comfortable. It was one of those awful, freezing nights where your body instinctively curls into a cramped ball. However, this single bed would only fit one person if they slept like a pencil. The two had each other for warmth though, they kept close clinging to each other, soaking in each other’s heat.   
“Stop hogging the blanket.” Lance tugged it over his shoulders, bringing his knees to his chest.   
“Stop lying, blanket hogger”. Keith gripped the other end, a challenge. Lance draped his leg over his Keith’s.   
“I’ll be your blanket.” They pushed onto each other for safety through the cold night.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to sleep now. You probably should too. G’night.


End file.
